


Interlude

by strobelighted



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strobelighted/pseuds/strobelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Charles surprises Erik by pinning him against a wall and going down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Erik’s not entirely sure what is going on. Charles keeps _looking_ at him with a half-smile on his face, a smile that maybe promises something, but Erik is not exactly sure what. It’s very distracting, and even without Charles trying to converse with him telepathically, Erik has problems paying attention to the front desk attendant of the hotel they’re supposed to be checking in to.

He raises an eyebrow in question when he finally turns to face Charles, but Charles doesn’t say anything, simply smiles and starts walking toward the elevator.

Erik presses the button of their floor and waits. They’re standing side by side, but they’re not touching. Erik is still slightly uncertain about this _thing_ they’ve started -- he usually tries not to get personally involved with anyone, but something about Charles feels different than the other nameless faces he’s slept with over the years.

Charles is still smiling that enigmatic smile of his, and Erik still can’t figure it out.

There is a ding, and the elevator doors open. Erik pulls the key out of the little envelope it came in as they walk toward their door. The attendant hadn’t asked any questions about two men sharing one room, for which Erik was glad. He suspects Charles had something to do with it.

He lets Charles go in first, and he’s barely in the room himself when suddenly Charles is right there in front of him, bare inches away. Erik feels a spike of adrenaline go through him.

“Finally,” Charles breathes, pushing Erik back against the door. Then Charles is kissing him, and Erik thinks he’ll never get tired of this -- Charles’s lips moving smoothly against his, a hint of tongue until Erik opens his mouth and then Charles’s tongue is there against his, and it’s wet and a little bit messy, but Erik doesn’t care, because it’s one of the best feelings in the world.

He slides his hands around the back of Charles’s waist, holding him close as one of Charles’s hands goes up to wrap in the hair at the back of his nape and tugs slightly. Erik gasps in Charles’s mouth, a shot of heat going down his spine. There’s heat pooling low in his belly too as Charles presses into him, as if to try to meld their bodies together.

There’s an easiness in Erik’s limbs now as he sinks into the kiss. He’d never imagined that kissing someone could be so relaxing. When he’d kissed people before, it had felt mostly perfunctory, a means to an end; but with Charles, kissing feels like it _is_ the end. He feels like he could waste hours like this.

Charles, however, seems to have other ideas.

The hand that’s not in twined in Erik’s hair works its way between them, fumbling at the front of Erik’s pants.

 _A little help, please?_

Even Charles’s voice in his head feels a bit different when they’re kissing. He’s not sure what it is about it, but it just seems to add to the whole sensation, sending sparks through his body.

Erik concentrates a bit until he can feel his belt, undoing it and the button and zipper on his pants. He can’t help a soft moan when Charles’s hand slips inside and presses against his cock. It’s not even skin to skin contact, because he’s still got his underwear on, but it feels amazing.

Charles swallows the sounds Erik is making before pulling away gently. Erik looks at him in some confusion, but Charles gives him that smile again -- the one he’d had in the hotel lobby, but somehow both more mischievous and more tender at the same time.

Then he falls to his knees in front of Erik.

“What --” Erik starts, but it’s obvious what Charles is planning when he pulls Erik’s cock out of his underwear. Charles’s tongue darts out to lick at the head, and the fluttering touch of it just makes him want more. He holds himself still, though, as Charles takes him in his mouth and sucks.

Erik feels like the breath is pulled right out of him. Charles’s mouth is hot and soft and Erik can’t get enough of it. He chances a glance down and feels another bolt of desire go through him when he finds Charles’s blue eyes looking back up at him. He’s sure Charles would be smirking if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

He watches as Charles hollows his cheeks out again and lowers his eyes, becoming more intent on what he’s doing. He wraps a hand around the base of Erik’s cock and lowers himself until his lips are touching his fingers, and Erik feels the back of Charles’s throat against the head of his cock.

He feels a sudden need to grab onto something, but there’s nothing but the hard wood of the door behind him, so he squeezes his hands into fists at his sides and tries to not just _push_.

 _You can put your hands in my hair_ , says Charles’s voice in his head, and Erik doesn’t wait to be told twice, wrapping his fingers around Charles’s strands. He tries not to pull, because it feels like that would be a rude thing to do, but Charles makes a hum of contentment, and Erik can feel Charles’s projected pleasure at the sensation.

Erik lets his head fall back against the door and closes his eyes, reveling in the sensation of Charles’s mouth around him, Charles’s tongue pressing up against his cock, Charles’s happy noises as he sucks harder and harder. He can feel the pressure building up inside him, making his hands tingle and his toes curl, and he tries to hold himself back, to savor this feeling for as long as he can.

 _Let go, Erik_ , comes Charles’s voice in his head again, and that’s it, that’s what Erik needs to push him over the edge.

Charles strokes him through it, swallowing everything, and pulls off right when Erik’s about to become too sensitive. He licks his lips like he’s completely satisfied, like there’s nothing in the world he’d rather be doing.

Erik lets himself slide down until he’s sitting and laughs.

Charles grins at him, and the look on his face makes Erik’s stomach flutter. It’s a completely different feeling from the one when Charles had been sucking on his cock, but no less pleasant.

“Wow,” he says. No other word seems to fit.

Charles laughs and keeps on grinning happily at him.

“I’ve been waiting to do that all day,” he admits, and Erik feels a frisson of want go down his spine. It’s a shame about the refractory period. He leans forward and pulls Charles in for a kiss, marveling at the taste of himself on Charles’s tongue.

“Your turn,” he whispers when he finally pulls back, and he reaches out to open Charles’s pants.

Charles huffs out a laugh and gives him a somewhat embarrassed smile. “I don’t think you need to worry about that.”

“Oh?” Erik raises an eyebrow.

“I could feel you. I came when you did,” Charles explains, and then his face contorts in a bit of a disgusted expression. “Feels kind of gross.”

Erik laughs again and stands up, pulling Charles up with him.

“I’m going to clean myself up,” Charles says, and he places another kiss on Erik’s lips before heading into the bathroom.

Erik stands there for a moment, basking in the feeling of contentment, before moving toward the bed and preparing for sleep.

He’s still not sure what this thing between the two of them is, but he puts it aside for now. They have something much more important to deal with in the morning.


End file.
